Someone special
by Elaya-xx
Summary: A special story for new year's eve...


**Hey everyone I made a special story for this new year's eve. Hope you'll like it. I hope to update my other stories soon too. But enough said, let's begin.**

In the village of Raimon it was a joyful day, because today was new year's eve, which meant the village would organise a party at the Town square. It was a day of peace and recalling memories but also a day where the last minute was very important. Because the last minute you would spent whit the person who meant the most to you.

"Ranmaru please wake up, I need you." Sangoku said while he was shaking Kirino. Not like it was helping though, when it came to sleeping in, Kirino was the best. Mostly because he slept through everything. But after a lot of helpless tries Kirino woke up out of his slumber.

"Five more minutes." Kirino whispered and turned around his back facing Sangoku.

Right after he turned around Sangoku grabbed him by his ankle, and dragged him out of the small cabin. Clearly lost his temper with the younger boy.

As soon as they were outside Sangoku threw a bucket full of rainwater over the pinkhaired boy. His sleep immediately gone.

"Geez, I get it. I will change and help you."

After the youngster was done changing, he walked outside and saw that Sangoku had already saddled his horse. Sangoku held out his hand as soon as he was seated. Kirino took place behind him and wrapped his hands around Sangoku. They rode out of the town and into the forest, and stop into an open field. Kirino first jumps off the horse and takes his bow and arrows out of one the saddle bags. Sangoku then tied his horse to one of the tree's and got a list and another bag out of the other saddle bag.

"Here is your half." Sangoku ripped the list in half.

As usual Kirino got the half with the meat and Sangoku the half with the vegetables and the herbs. Kirino still believes that after Sangoku's incident with a bear he stopped hunting, but Sangoku kept denying either way Kirino had to hunt. They did not part till they were on the hunters path.

"I will see you when the sun is at her highest point."

"See ya"

Sangoku hugged kirino and left behind some bushes. Kirino walked (silently) through the forest and hid behind a tree. He looked at the list: a deer, two rabbits and a couple of squirrels.  
Kirino turned away and saw two dears drinking by the near brook. He aimed an arrow and looked at the dears, it was a beautiful sight as a few sunrays made the water shitter. He dropped his bow for a moment, recalling a memory of him and Kurama a fellow huntsman.

…

They were running away from a wild boar.

"I have told you many times, never shoot or try to shoot a baby wild boar." Kirino screamed at Kurama. They ran as fast as they could and at the same time dodged the trees.

"The river. The river, that's the best way to lose him." He screamed back

We jumped in the river and Kirino heard a scream coming from his companion, but the wild boar was not even near him. There were more screams coming from the people at the other side of the river. You could see from their ripped clothes and dirty body that they were homeless people. But can you b lame them, many people had no home in this time of the year. We all had to pay an enormous amount of taxes so hunting was your only way to get some food, even though it was illegal.

As soon as they were on the shore Kirino noticed Kurama's hand was bleeding.

"You guys swam through our fish lines." A guy with two brown pigtails and a pair of glasses said trembling.

"I kinda noticed" Kurama said showing his hand.

"Here let me help you" the other guy with dark hair and a pair of goggles spoke.

Long story short Kurama ended up with two pair of fishhooks in his hand. And the guys from the river, Hamano and Hayami, ended up living in Raimon with us. They have a fish store now.

….

Then he shot.

Kirino met up with Sangoku and he helped him with carrying the meat to the horse. Then they walked back to town.

"so I guess your gonna spend your minute with someone special, and just as handsome as me." Sangoku asked me, actually he was asking if Ranmaru had an boyfriend but kirino played dumb and answered.

"Yes but with someone way more handsome than you'll ever be."

"Is that even possible."

We both laughed and quickened our pace.

"No seriously with who are you gonna spend your minute with."

"I have no clue, but before your gonna say you can spend it with me, no I am not going to be third wheeling again."

"Okay sorry mister."

We walked into town and gave the meat to Kurumada the butcher, and saw Tenma and Tsurigi decorate the Towns square with the help of Tenma's friends.

"See ya tomorrow." Kirino said to Sangoku and ran to the library it was six o'clock maybe he would still be there.

Kirino was lucky cause the brown haired boy with those enchanting ember eyes sat still in his place. Each Thursday he would visit the library and so would Kirino. He grabbed a pencil and started sketching, he had drawn the boy o so many times but was too scared to approach him. He was so focused on putting the right details in his drawing, he hadn't noticed the boy had approached him.

"Hi."

Kirino looked at the person who just had spoken to him, and almost had an heart attack when he realised who.

"O ehh,I." Kirino stumbled over his words and could not even greet the boy back.

"You mean hello." The boy asked.

Kirino nodded because he knew he could not speak in his presence.

"I am Shindou Takuto and I ehh, well I come each Thursday to see you and was kinda wondering if you could tell me yours."

"Kirino. Kirino Ranmaru." He said trembling.

Then Shindou looked at the paper and was just amazed by how well it was done, even though it was not even finished. What he didn't seem to notice was that it was a drawing of him.

"wow"

"You like it. I mean it's not even finished but…"

"I love it."

Upon hearing such compliment Kirino felt the blood rush to his cheeks and smiled. But at the same time Shindou realized who it was.

"It's me."

"Yeah I come each Thursday to see if you are around because I love to see you too."

The boys talked away for hours, and didn't notice that around them was getting darker and darker. They jumped when they heard churchbells ring witch meant the last minute had started. They looked each other in the eyes and for a moment they were silent.

"I am glad I can spent my minute with someone as special as you" Shindou said after a while.

And in the last second the new couple came closer to each other and let their lips be connected.

 **Happy new year everyone, I know there are a couple of grammar mistakes in it but I had no time to let it be beta read so I hope you'll like it either way.**


End file.
